


When I'm With You

by Imagine28



Category: Pacific Rim (2013)
Genre: Annoying interviewers, Fluff, Gen, Mako being worried, Raleigh is being weird
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-12
Updated: 2016-08-12
Packaged: 2018-08-08 09:25:52
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 462
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7752178
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Imagine28/pseuds/Imagine28
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Raleigh isn't being his usual self, so Mako wants to know why. Really short one-shot.</p>
            </blockquote>





	When I'm With You

Raleigh sat on the floor in sweats and a ribbed tank undershirt, with his head against the wall. His left hand went to his dog tags before joining his right that rested on his knees.

It had been a year after the closing of the Breach. A year full of interviews, photo shoots, appearances at night shows live on TV, press conferences, the list went on.

Now, Raleigh and Mako were at a crazy, expensive hotel in New York City. Paid for by the U.N. Only the best for the world's last pilots.

Raleigh was exhausted and just a little bit disgusted. He hated being fawned over, and having to act cocky and know-all. When he had had to do this six years ago, it hadn't been that bad. But, then again, that had been six years ago and he was sure he had changed since then. And then there was all the asking about Yancy.

A knock on his hotel room drew him from his brooding. The door opened and he knew it was Mako. They always gave each other the second key to their hotel rooms.

"Mr. Becket. You look very sharp today," Mako mimicked a specially annoying interviewer from the week before.

Raleigh offered a weak smile and patted the carpet next to him, the universal sign for "sit next to me." Mako complied, a little worried.

"What's wrong, Raleigh? You haven't been yourself lately."

"I'm just tired. . . of. . . everything. Interviews. Paparazzi. Hotels."

"I know. Me too. But. . ."

"What's up, Mako?"

"I'm not sure. You're sort of strange, sometimes. I mean, when we're alone, you seem more relaxed. . . and yourself. You know? The Raleigh I met at the Shatterdome. But when we're out there, among crowds, you're different. Its not bad or anything, but. . ."

"But it's not me."

They sat by each other in silence, then.

After a short while, Raleigh spoke.

"I'm sorry, Mako, if I've worried you. I suppose I just give people what they want. The old Becket, cocky and arrogant. I'm just a people-pleaser."

"Don't say that, Raleigh. If you were a people-pleaser, you'd be sleeping right now, instead of keeping me up with your complaints." Mako smiled tenderly at Raleigh when she managed to make him laugh softly.

"That's the thing, though," Raleigh grew serious, again. "I can keep you up and complain to you. I can be the real Raleigh with you. The Raleigh you met at the Shatterdome. The one where all he had to was fall." His voice was quieter by the time he finished.

Mako didn't really know what to say. She was starting to see what he was getting to.

"You see now, Mako?" He said turning to look at her. "I'm only myself when I'm with you."


End file.
